


Inclinación natural

by Cancer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, J2, M/M, Supernatural RPS - Freeform, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es natural que cuando lo tiene cerca se quiera quedar ahí para siempre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclinación natural

Es una inclinación natural. Cada vez que Jared se acerca el cuerpo de Jensen se mueve por sí mismo buscando cercanía. No sabe cuándo comenzó ni desde hace cuánto tiempo no se acercaba tanto a alguien, sólo sabe que cada vez que ese sujeto enorme está cerca es como un imán, y si Jared lo mira, él tiene que mirarlo de vuelta, si Jared hace una broma, él tiene que reírse, si Jared le sonríe a él se le derrite un poquito el corazón. 

Es una inclinación natural, que cada vez que ve a Jared tiene que tocarlo, porque si lo ve y no le pone por lo menos una mano entera encima es como si algo fuera mal con el orden natural de las cosas. 

El problema es quizá que cada vez que se acercan y Jared lo abraza, lo abarca con todo el cuerpo y Jensen se siente tan bien que podría quedarse ahí durante horas, dormirse un rato, despertar y sonreír por otras tres horas.  
Cada vez que lo tiene cerca se siente como si fuera niño de nuevo y así de simple le entran ganas de reír. Y no importa cuántas estupideces haga, no logra sentirse estúpido. 

Se acerca a decirle un secreto y antes de que pueda medir el espacio ya tiene su boca pegada al oído, y no se sorprende de darse cuenta que la mitad del camino lo recorrió él, y no porque no escuchara bien. Si le cuenta un secreto lo hace muy cerca para que no se le escape. 

A veces quiere decir algo pero se le quiebra la voz y le brillan los ojos y se limita a cubrirse la cara y respirar; es una inclinación tan natural que si le dice que lo quiere tiene que decirle que él también, porque ninguna otra cosa se siente correcta.  
Es una inclinación natural que cuando sale de compras y ve algo que sabe que podría gustarle lo compra sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, porque una bolsa de caramelos lo hace tan feliz como si le estuviera regalando la navidad; mastica y mastica pero se vuelve a llenar la boca antes de haber tragado y le hace ruidos como "awww", pone esa cara de cachorro al que van a sacar a pasear si se porta bien y lo abraza. Y la próxima vez que se ven, es Jared quien le trae un regalo. 

Es como el orden natural del universo, que cuando se miran directo a los ojos uno de los dos se incline a intentar besar al otro, y que sepan exactamente hacia donde se dirige la broma incluso si es la broma más sinsentido que se ha dicho jamás.  
La mitad de sus chistes se han vuelto locales y le roba tres cuartos de toda su atención (a veces más). 

Es natural que cuando lo tiene cerca se quiera quedar ahí para siempre, así que aquella vez que se están mirando y cierra los ojos por un segundo, Jared acerca los labios, y tiene una mano en su hombro, y está tan relajado que se le olvida abrir los ojos y separarse como lo hace siempre. Se rozan y Jared se ríe antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento; se ríe con ganas y lo abraza, y no le queda más que sonreír porque no está seguro de qué fue lo que pasó. 

Es una inclinación natural, que cada vez que tiene su cabeza cerca termina recostada en su hombro. Que cada vez que lo tiene encima en lugar de alejarse se acerca por más contacto. Que están conectados hasta el nombre.

Es un movimiento natural, como cuando los bebés cierran la mano entorno a tu dedo, como estar de perpetuo buen estado del humor, como los arcoíris le siguen a la lluvia si mientras moja sale el sol. Y es natural, que si Jared está siempre hay arcoíris en las tormentas.


End file.
